


La Danse Macabre

by Dagaan



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of "Jeanne d'Arc"
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Rape, not even sure if it’s really uh... dub-con so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagaan/pseuds/Dagaan
Summary: Getting maids of the house to make contracts with their benefactor had been Corbeau’s job for a while, and she’d never once gone into her room when she wasn’t there. First time for everything, apparently.Well, there’s no harm in being prepared for her return.
Relationships: Corbeau/Flèche (Tart Magica)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	La Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Flèche.  
> Also, more of a headcanon but: she didn’t get the name “Flèche” until after she made her contract, since all the maids are named after their weapons.  
> Anyway, hopefully it’s not too awful (writing-wise).

Corbeau tossed the smaller girl into the room of their benefactor, moving mostly by instinct to shut and lock the door behind her while she got the same panicked questions. Anything along the lines of “what did I do to anger you?” was quickly becoming a favorite. If only they knew how far from “angry” she was! Well, they usually found out soon enough.

She turned around, ready to address whatever question she just got and go through her prepared speech about making wishes and the like, maybe tear off a finger nail or two, when she noticed the usually overwhelming presence of their mother was missing. No shadow behind the veil on the bed; no ominous chuckle as she started to speak. Could she do this with her out? She certainly couldn’t make a contract, but there’s no harm in being prepared beforehand, right?

Corbeau frowned, trying to think if she’d been told any plans. Of course, Isabeau — or rather, Isabeau’s maids — had a key to the room so it’s not like she was locked out, but she was hardly the type to go for a stroll. A memory vaguely sparked; something about Minou telling her that “mother has a meeting”, though this was while a pretty maid (the one that now trembled on the floor, of course) had just caught her eye, so she was only half listening. Maybe she should’ve paid attention.

The magical girl cleared her throat, face picking back up into her standard smile. “Ah, where are my manners? My apologies; I was expecting someone else to be here, but we might as well get started. Where were we?”.

—

Bloody fingers clawed at the ground, the nails gone having been pulled off during her “persuasion”. One good leg pushed feebly at the hardwood floor, the other twisted at an awkward angle at the knee. Her clothes were rumpled and her headdress had come off in the process, leaving the maid’s short blue hair mostly in a ring around her face, though a few strands stuck to her cheek. Corbeau crouched over her, one hand cupping the girl’s face, thumb running over her lips.

“Well? Has your heart come around yet?” Corbeau said, voice tauntingly gentle. “You know I would hate to hurt a face as pretty as yours.”

The girl shuddered as Corbeau’s thumb traced back across her lip, turning her hand over and trailing the backs of her ungloved fingers down her cheek. She continued to shiver slightly, mostly out of fear, pulse thrumming through her body. Almost empty blue eyes flicked briefly up to catch the taller girl’s gaze; their glint betraying any sense of pity she injected into her voice.

Corbeau’s pulse likewise hammered in her chest; she did love this work. Really, it was probably more fun being alone— torture could sometimes be a little awkward in front of Mother. She had to be a more careful what she said for starters, and certain things were out of the question entirely. What luck that Corbeau had picked a particularly cute maid while Isabeau was out! And that look she’d just gotten; her blue hair a mess, chest rising sporadically with each ragged breath, matching blue eyes beginning to glaze over and fall into the obedient state...

The magical girl shifted to kneel between the other girl’s legs, moving her hips down to grind into the other. She didn’t normally let herself get so... _excited_ during contracting, but being alone as she felt the pressure build, no grounding presence to reign her back in... Corbeau grinned as she felt a fresh wave of panic rush the smaller girl, one hand weakly pushing at her shoulder. 

“Shh, shh...” Corbeau hushed, grabbing her arm and pinning it back to the floor, squeezing to the point it felt like the girl’s skinny wrist would shatter before loosening her grip. “Come now, this is what you thought you were following me for in the first place, is it not?”

The taller girl slid her free hand down the other’s side, taking in the curve of her body, smile pulling at her lips as she felt her tense at the touch. A couple places had the girl flinch and muffle a cry; broken ribs, most likely. Corbeau hummed, deciding to heal at least the worst of her wounds. She could always break her again later, if needed; hopefully the magic she pushed undoubtedly on to some unwitting maid wouldn’t turn her into a witch. Besides, it’d be no good if she moved away from every touch— not that she could go far, anyway.

The white haired girl adjusted her weight to take off the maid’s undergarments, pulling her dress off over her head with only minor resistance. A thought about how getting it back on would be a pain once Isabeau inevitably returned passed through her mind, but Corbeau dismissed it as she ran her eyes over the body of the girl under her. After a moment, shivering on the hardwood floor, the blue haired girl tested her previously broken leg, pushing herself back from the girl kneeling between her thighs. Corbeau huffed a quick laugh, dropping her weight back over the smaller girl, her face nuzzling into her neck and hands finding their way to her hips.

Pressing little kisses along her throat, Corbeau breathed her in. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” She paused to leave a bite at her pulse, smirking at the maid’s whimper. How cute. “Ah... a bit of bloodsports are always so exciting, wouldn’t you agree?”

When no response came, Corbeau again ground her hips up between the girl’s legs, the fabric of her pants now rubbing against bare skin. She slipped one hand free for a moment to remove her cloak and pull the already low front of her waistband down, slowly letting out a shaky breath as she slid her length against the heat of the other girl. 

Tangling a hand in her blue hair, Corbeau pulled the maid’s head back, biting at her neck as she pushed into her, teeth drawing blood as she broke skin. The girl strangled a noise in the back of her throat, back arching, a hand grabbing at the back of the girl over her and clawing at her shirt.

Corbeau groaned, roughly jerking her hips forward a couple times before settling into a steadier pace. Her breath already felt a little ragged from the building tension prior; now she was finally able to find a release. She pressed kisses up the maid’s neck, drawing quiet sounds from her with each roll of her hips, the hand that wasn’t tangled in her hair gripping the smaller girl’s thigh.

The blue eyed maid shook faintly with each pass, breathing uneven. Corbeau sighed as she felt the girl relax somewhat, her hips occasionally bucking up into her while her hands remained on the magical girl’s back. Maybe she should try and plan contracts for times when Isabeau wasn’t around to watch over it; though she might not have to if this girl was hers.

The taller girl shifted, hand leaving the other’s blue hair to claw at the floor, repositioning to press their foreheads together and make eye contact— though the maid seemed hardly present outside of the occasional flicker of emotion in her eyes.

Corbeau nuzzled her forehead against the girl’s temple. “You wish for nothing more than to serve, do you not?” Voice low and heavy, she shuddered slightly as the girl tensed. “Just ignore the pain,” she interrupted the sentence with a kiss. “And focus on me.”

A shiver ran through the maid, making Corbeau tense and groan, lips pressing into her pulse. Her pace quickened haphazardly, trying to get the other girl over the edge with her. Hands clawed at her back as the maid’s back arched, pushing her shoulders into the floor as her body reacted to the movements of the girl over her.

The white haired girl shuddered as she jerked her hips, feeling the pressure leave her body like a chord snapping, vision blanking as she worked through the waves. Panting hard, Corbeau rested her head against the floor and gave a couple slow, final rolls of her hips until she felt the maid slump into the floor.

Her shoulders relaxed as she backed out of the other girl, placing a small kiss on her nose as she did so and fixing her pants. As much as she’d like to just lay on the floor a while longer (and maybe do that again), she wasn’t entirely sure when their benefactor would be returning. There’d be plenty of time later, of course, and a bed they could to go back to once the contract had been made.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting in the middle of the night because I’ll be too embarrassed in the morning, go! And also because I don’t want to fix it up any more lol
> 
> Corbeau/Flèche has potential to be a good bad. 100% indulgent on Corbeau’s end while Flèche is just like :0  
> Maybe Corbeau can get a reaction out of her yet.


End file.
